1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery and more particularly to a bow string holder and to a trigger operated release mechanism.
2. Prior Art
In archery the bow string is normally gripped by the archer's fingers adjacent the point of attachment of the arrow to the string. Since the bow may require a very large force application to draw the string back, this creates a tremendous pressure on the archer's fingers over a very small area determined by the diameter of the bow string.
The bow string is released by opening the fingers in which case the string, being under great tension, will scrape off of the fingers. This can, upon repeated occurance, not only injure the fingers, but more importantly, in competitive or sport archery, any angulation change imparted to the arrow by the slipping of the bow string from the fingers can change the flight of the arrow.
In order to reduce the tension on the fingers and, in some instances, to reduce the likelihood of string deflection during release, it has been known to use bow string holders which are devices which can be held in the hand and which have means for attachment to the bow string.
However such prior art bow string holders have not been universally accepted for a number of reasons including the fact that some of them are too small, others are too cumbersome to hold and still others do not have an adequate release mechanism for releasing the bow string.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide a bow string holder and release mechanism which is comfortable in use, of a natural grip size and which is capable of gripping the bow string securely while releasing it selectively without the necessity of applying great force to activate the release and further without the release mechanism causing significant displacement of the bow string from the sighted position.